1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer architecture, and, more particularly, to the hard disk storage devices inside a computer or any computing device.
2. Related Art
Internal storage components are integral part of most present day electronic devices and computing devices. Electronic devices and computing devices that utilize at least one internal storage component include personal computers, notebook computers, tablet personal computers, set top boxes, video players, personal video recorders, televisions, palm PCs (Personal Computer), cell phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and a variety of media players. Internal storage components that have permanent storage abilities come in many varieties, such as hard disk drives and flash memories.
Internal storage components have limited access, that is, they are accessed for reading and writing, typically only by internal processing circuitry of the electronic device or computing device. This limited accessibility restricts the internal storage components from being used when the device is powered down or not in a working condition. Even when they are in working condition and powered on, the limited accessibility of internal storage components restricts a user from quickly transferring data stored therein to another electronic device or computing device. For example, a user whose first notebook computer is not working, e.g., because it cannot be powered up, cannot access any data stored in it. One of the reasons is that the user is unable to access a hard disk drive that may be present in the first notebook computer. The user may not be able to continue his work using another personal computer or notebook computer unless the hard disk drive of the first computer is accessed by enabling the first notebook computer. The user would typically take the first notebook computer (that is not working) to a computer service center and have the hard disk drive removed and the contents transferred to a Compact Disc (CD), etc. The data recovery causes the user to lose valuable time and thus results in loss of business, work, and/or revenues.
Users sometimes transfer data from one computing device (that may not be operable) to another. One example of such transfer is when a user transfers hard disk drive contents from a personal computer to a notebook computer. Such transfer requires a removable storage device such as a pen drive, a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Video Disc) or a portable hard disk drive that is large enough to handle the entire volume of the hard disk drive. Alternatively, the user may use a local area network connection to transfer the hard disk drive contents from one computer to another. A user that is not equipped with these facilities (memory stick, CD, LAN, etc.) or one who does not have enough time to take such measures would be unable to accomplish the data transfer.
Data transfer between computers/PCs/notebooks also requires application software to manage the data transfer between devices, and in particular, requires both computers to have applications that support the data transfer running. Also, sometimes, internal storage components of the computers are not compatible due to construct, size, or other characteristics. In addition, internal storage component drivers may not be available if the internal storage component is moved to a new device where the data is needed, and a custom designed internal storage component may not fit easily. These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may be more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.